These teachings relate to electro-mechanical measurement and control systems.
As digital electronic information processing has improved, the search has developed for digital signal sources to indicate physical parameters for measurement and system control. Interfaces have been developed that allow analog sensing devices to be used with digital controls. However, there remains a need for sensors that have digital output and integrate seamlessly with digital equipment.
When high-speed position measurement is made with conventional devices that employ a magnetic field there is a delay between the actual position and the indicated position. This delay is referred as measurement hysteresis. This measurement hysteresis is undesirable in practice.
Material considerations have discouraged the use of inductive proximity sensors at temperatures above 260° C. Conventionally used copper magnet wire may experience oxidation of the wire and degradation of its insulation at high temperature. Some assembly techniques have used materials that are unsuitable for exposure to high temperatures.